


Beautiful Disaster

by Kittyswriting



Series: WinterIron Tumblr Prompts [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha Bucky Barnes, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Dubious Consent, M/M, Omega Tony Stark, Winter Soldier Bucky Barnes, Young Tony Stark, not that explicit now but it will be in later chapters, winteriron
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-12
Updated: 2015-09-12
Packaged: 2018-04-20 11:39:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4786019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kittyswriting/pseuds/Kittyswriting
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Winter Soldier is on a mission when he spots Omega Tony and decides to disobey his handlers and take the young man for himself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beautiful Disaster

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Shi_Toyu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shi_Toyu/gifts).



> I was highly inspired today and managed to actually finish something. This was actually a prompt Shi_Toyu sent me, and she's one of the sweetest friends I've ever had so this is dedicated to her. 
> 
> Bucky is stuck in Winter Soldier mode, but over time it will start to break like it did in the movie. Tony is college age so around 18, and Howard is mentioned a few times as well. 
> 
> This is also the first time I've ever wrote A/B/O so pray that this won't be a complete disaster.

Tony had just left Stark Industries when it happened.  
  
After the fight with his father he had wanted to prove Howard wrong and decided to walk home which hadn't been his brightest decision. Howard kept insisting that he needed to find a good Alpha, someone strong and smart enough to "Protect him." Tony had rightfully gotten enraged at that, just because he was an Omega didn't mean he was weak or needed someone else to protect him.  
  
So in order to prove his father wrong he had stormed out of his office and started walking home. Granted his idea had made more sense to him at the time, now he was starting to feel a little silly for it.  
  
After he realized he had no idea where he was, he started feeling a little more than just silly. He should have planned this better, he was a genius he shouldn't be lost like a child. Howard just had a way of getting under his skin, it didn't help that after being in MIT for so long he wasn't that familiar with the area.  
  
He was just about to completely give up when he heard a noise, he ducked inside an alley hoping to find someone that could help him.  
  
"Hello, is someone here?" Tony said his voice wavering a little. Come on Tony don't be silly it's just an alley those kinds of things only happen on tv and in movies. Be brave, you're not weak.  
Tony was about to give up when a voice called out to him.  
  
"Who are you?" A figure came out of the shadows dressed all in black and what looked like a metal arm.  
  
"I....Where did you come from?" He asked all his previous confidence suddenly seemed a tad more foolish.  
  
"Over there." The man replied in a voice that sounded devoid of much emotion. "You didn't answer my question."  
  
"I'm.....Tony." He said his voice taking on a timidity that Tony didn't usually have. He didn't know why, something about this man intimidated him.  
  
"No."  
  
"What do you mean no?" Tony asked taking a step back.  
  
"You are mine." The man said grabbing Tony's arm and pulling him closer.  
  
That's when Tony figured out just what this man was. An Alpha. "Let me go."  
  
"No." The man said before pulling him closer, Tony tried to fight him and get away but whoever the guy was he was strong and his hold on Tony was too tight for Tony to get away.  
  
"I said let me go!" Tony yelled hoping to get someone's attention. He may be an Omega but he wasn't about to submit to this guy. He might not be able to fight him but he could yell and scream loud enough that someone was bound to notice.  
  
That plan was ruined when the Alpha put his hand over Tony's mouth. "Hush." he said in a commanding tone.  
  
Tony struggled even more to get away but it proved futile the other man was just too strong Tony couldn't do a thing.  
  
It was then that he heard footsteps, maybe someone would see them and stop the guy? The footsteps got louder until whoever it was, appeared right behind Tony. He felt so relieved his heart soared, maybe it was someone who worked for his father? Or another Alpha? That's how it always seemed to happen in the movies. Some helpless Omega gets caught and the heroic Alpha comes to save him and they fall in love and live happily ever after.  
  
"Asset, what are you doing?" The cold voice stated addressing the guy that had Tony in an impossibly strong hold.  
  
"He's mine." Came the only answer.  
  
"This isn't part of the mission, leave the Omega and continue your mission." The way he said Omega with such disdain made Tony shiver.  
  
The Alpha looked at this man and looked then at Tony. "You will keep him from me?" He asked still looking at Tony.  
  
"Soldier, the mission is more important than so-" What ever the guy was about to say was cut off when a gun went off.  
  
It had happened so fast Tony didn't even realize the hand that had moments ago been covering his mouth was now holding the very gun that shot whoever had been behind him. Tony swallowed a hell of a lot more scared than he had been. Whoever this Alpha was he obviously was a lot more dangerous than Tony first thought.  
  
"You are mine." He said again. Tony found himself nodding subconsciously, he wasn't sure why he did. But maybe if he played along than he could find a way to escape later.  
  
"What's your name? He called you an Asset but what do other people call you?" Tony asked wanting desperately to know who this guy was.  
  
"Soldier, Asset, Weapon." The....Soldier answered. Tony wasn't sure what to call him but Soldier seemed the most human out of all the names he was given.  
  
"Move." He said pulling Tony along as he started moving. "More will come."  
  
Tony didn't want to go anywhere with whoever this guy really was but he had no choice if he didn't move he'd just end up being dragged. "Who are those guys?"  
  
"Handlers." The Alpha replied moving quickly out of the alley and into the empty streets.  
  
"What do they want?" He asked wondering when the hell his life turned into an action movie.  
  
"They want to take you away." He answered.  
  
"Why?" Tony asked, he didn't want to be with Soldier Boy but he didn't know why someone would try to take him away.  
  
"You distract me from my mission." He said as he stopped in front of a car.  
  
"Is that yours?"  
  
"Negative." The other man answered as he smashed the glass.  
  
"What are you doing?" Tony shrieked, although considering he watched this guy shoot someone, breaking into a car shouldn't be that surprising.  
  
"We need to get away from here." Was the only answer Tony got before the back door opened and the Alpha threw him in.  
  
The Soldier then get into the front seat and hotwired the car which impressed Tony he didn't think the guy would be smart enough to do that. He seemed more like one of those burly Alpha's than someone with an actual brain.  
  
"You can hotwire a car?" He asked curiously.  
  
"I need to be able to get away quickly if I am ever discovered. It's a necessary skill." Soldier Boy explained as he started to drive. It was the first time that Tony realized he was sort of being kidnapped.  
  
"Where are you planning on taking me?" He asked wondering if he would be able to get away if he jumped out of the car.  
  
He didn't get a reply. Tony wasn't sure what to do next, he had to find a way to get out of there before Soldier Boy took them wherever he was planning on. He moved slightly towards the car door but was stopped by the Alpha's voice.  
  
"Don't run, you won't get very far."  
  
That warning stopped Tony from trying anything else. He was a skinny kid and whoever this Alpha really was he was faster, bigger and as Tony had personally tested much stronger than he was. Not to mention he had a gun.  
  
Okay so running wasn't really a safe option, maybe he could get a message to Howard? Or better yet Jarvis, Howard didn't exactly have the best track record for actually answering his calls or any other form of communication Tony had tried in the past. Part of Tony wondered if his dad would even notice he was gone?  
  
Probably when Jarvis told him.  
  
It's not like his dad was awful, he was just so work orientated that getting his attention was harder than getting Rhodey to stop worrying over one of Tony's plans. AKA so impossible that not even Tony could do it.  
  
"Why did you take me?" Tony demanded getting more and more frustrated with this situation.  
  
"You're mine."  
  
The answer just made Tony scowl. He wasn't, he was his own person just because he was an Omega doesn't mean he belonged to someone and especially not someone like Soldier Boy. But he wasn't about to say that out loud, not after watching this guy just shoot someone for saying no to him.  
  
"You're unhappy?"  
  
The question made Tony look up. All the other times he heard the Alpha speak it was this monotone almost robotic voice. But this seemed like something more.  
  
"I am, you just took me and shot someone." Tony said trying to sound less scared than he actually felt.  
  
"He would have killed you or ordered me to do it." The certainty in the Soldier's voice made Tony's fear grow even more.  
  
"Why? I didn't do anything." Tony asked wondering why the hell someone would want him dead.  
  
"People aren't supposed to see me. The ones I do let see me and live is merely as a warning."  
  
Tony stared at the Alpha in disbelief. "Who the hell are you?"  
  
"I'm an Alpha and a weapon, an asset to be used to my handlers wishes. I don't know anything else."  
  
"The guy you killed, he was your handler?" Tony asked softly, his hands shaking with fear as he started to understand just how much trouble he's gotten himself into.  
  
"He was."  
  
"But you killed him, why?" Tony could help but wonder why this so called weapon would do something like that.  
  
"Because you're mine and he was getting in my way."  
  
Well, that was almost romantic. Tony still wasn't sure what to make of the guy but at least he was more talkative than he had been before. Tony was brought out of his thoughts when the car stopped. He looked out the window and noticed they were outside some abandoned warehouse.  
  
"Why are we in a warehouse?" He asked turning to the drivers seat only for the Alpha to not be there. It was then that the car door opened and their he was. Okay so aside from being strong and smart enough to hot wire a car he was also very fast.  
  
"Out." Was all the warning Tony got before the Soldier grabbed him and pulled him out of the car. It didn't really hurt but it was firm enough that Tony knew he wouldn't be able to get away.  
  
"Why are we here?" Tony asked again. Hoping that for once he'd get his answer but the only thing he got was silence.  
  
Tony was pulled along into the building, following the other man as best he could. He was filled with questions, mostly about why him of all people managed to attract a Alpha who was apparently some kind of secret service agent. Well maybe not agent the guy seemed too detached and he was pretty sure that even secret agents were called something other than weapon or asset, or at least he hoped they were because if not than that was an even shittier job than Tony originally thought it was.  
  
The Alpha finally stopped and pulled Tony over close to him. Tony looked up at him and bit his lip. He wasn't sure what to do now. He couldn't out run this guy, nor could he beat his strength. But maybe he could out think him.  
  
"I need to get home, people are going to come looking for me." Tony said hoping to scare the Soldier.  
  
"Let them come, you belong with me."  
  
"You took me, I just want to go home." Tony almost begged. He just didn't understand how all of this happened to him.  
  
"You're mine. You feel it too."  
  
Tony just shook his head. "No I don't I..."

"Have not fought me or ran you haven't said no to me." The Alpha was direct he always sounded very direct.  
  
"You're faster than me, stronger too." Tony defended, he hadn't fought because he wanted this. No it was just because he knew it would be useless....Right?  
  
"You could fight me verbally, but you haven't. You could try to push me away. You want this too." The alpha came closer he wrapped his arms around Tony's waist pulling him closer and sniffing him.  
  
"No, I.....I don't." Tony tried to argue but the Alpha was so close to him and felt so good.  
  
"Hush, trust me." That was all the other man said before he was kissing Tony's neck and nibbling on it softly.  
  
Tony breathed in and bit his lip as the Alpha bit his neck. Tony hadn't been with many Alpha's partly because he was afraid of what would happen. He didn't want someone to just come in and start controlling him. But this didn't feel that bad, it was kind of nice.  
  
The Soldier gently moved them so they were on the ground and he was on top of Tony. "I want you..."  
  
Tony looked up at this Alpha, this man that had come into Tony's life like a whirlwind and just changed everything. And Tony had followed him, maybe he was right maybe Tony could have fought harder or done something. But there was something about this man, the man that referred to himself as only a weapon, that killed someone because he didn't want Tony to be taken from him.  
  
Tony wasn't sure what it was, but something made him stay. The same something that didn't feel terrible about enjoying being like this with a guy that didn't know his own name. He lifted Soldier Boy's head and looked into his eyes, before pulling his head down and kissing him softly on the lips. The Alpha kissed him back quickly taking control of the kiss one hand going up to brush Tony's hair back.  
  
"Stop me." The Alpha said when the kiss ended, Tony's need for air causing him to break the kiss.  
  
"No...." Tony said before he pulled the Alpha in for another kiss.


End file.
